To Kill or To Be Free
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Ziva has to use Mossad techniques on a child. What happens when she finds out its Sarah? Her niece Will she kill her or will they both fight for freedom? to be cont.
1. To Protect Your Attacker

This was a roleplay conversation I had with someone on Bebo. Basically, Sarah is the daughter of Ana David and Jethro Gibbs. Ana is the sister of Ziva and used to go by the name of Tali David. She faked her death. Now Mossad has captured Sarah. Ziva is the one there, but she is Mossad. She has gone back to Mossad and back to killing. What will the consequence be?

BOLD IS WHAT SHE WROTE IN REPLY TO WHAT I WROTE !!!

CHAPTER 1

Sarah was tied to a chair in an empty warehouse just outside Tel Aviv. She wore a white tank top and combat trousers, her hair in loose curls that fell down, almost to her waist. Her body was covered in scars and bruises, and her eyes were empty. Her stance showed her intense training of Mossad. She was the daughter of Ana David, which was another daughter of Mossad Director Eli David. The men surrounding her were Mossad. She was being punished because she had run away from Mossad. It was well known that Eli had taken her when she was 6 and trained her, and also known that she had escaped and spent the past four years in America, but now they had recaptured her. She was terrified but she would not show it, however much the men hurt her.

**Ziva had been back home a while now, she had lost her job in NCIS well more like left she choise to stay. As far as Ziva know her brother and only sister where dead and she was freely doing what was ordered though if anything came up she was not happy about she would soon stand up agist it, but so far nothing was to bad.  
She had been brought in all she know was to rough someone up alittle which Ziva could be good at, at times she had tried to say no but know if she said it to much she would be the one there. Wearing combats, a white sleeveless top and her wear tired up in a pony tail. Wondering into the room she closed the door pulling her knife out from her belt**

Sarah looked up at her aunt, but said nothing, she knew her aunt would be in trouble if she did not do as she was asked, so she looked down to make it easier on her aunt. She was gagged and bound to the chair, her eyes cast downward, blood already staining her skin and clothes. She looked up slightly to watch the knife, and the man behind her grabbed her hair forcing her to look at you, her breathing was harsh, her rib obviously broken already, she tried to avoid eye contact with you, as he demanded she looked at you.

**Ziva looked at the guys talking in Hebrew as she always did when at home unless talking to her Anut then she would speakEnglish as she had been the one to teach it her and always make sure she know it well. "Leave us, shes not going to put up a fight"  
She glared at the one watching the pair leave the room before she looked back at Sarah not knowing she was family, her father kept to much from her and she know so though never asked dreading to find out what had been kept from her.  
Placing the knife on the table along with both guns she always carried. She turned to look at Sarah talking in English just to make sure "You speak English yes?"**

Sarah nodded, but stayed silent, she knew her aunt had no idea who she was but she couldnt help the part of her that just wanted her aunt to untie her and take her into her arms

**"Thats good then.. as the morons they have here can hardly speak it" She commented leanign agist the table taking the knife turning it in her hand "So hears the deal.. You go back to Mossad i hit you lightly just to make this look real.. Or i do this the hard way and beat you till you go back"**

She couldnt help but smile at what she said about them, although it could not be seen because of the gag, she didnt want to go back to mossad, she had built a life in america, she a husband and two children. Sh carried on looking down, she couldnt answer anyways because she was gagged

**Ziva had never really wanted to hurt someone unless she had to these days, moving closer she pulled the gag from her lips raising her eyebrows "So whats it to be?" Still talking English knowing no one that was outside the door could talk that much anyway so she was pritty safe to do so**

Sarah wanted to make it easier on her aunt, she didnt care about what happened to ehrself, she just wanted her aunt to be okay. she wanted to choose the easy option so that her aunt would not harm her but she said, "I will never go back to Mossad" she said firmly, she didnt want her aunt to be punished for not doing her job, and knew that if someone did not think shedd been punished then her aunt would be harmed, and she couldnt stand the thought of that.

**Moving she soon took a hard punch towards the female infront of her soon grabbing the back of the hair pulling her head back she lent closer "See now this is where the problem comes.. Mossad is not something you can just leave and go to have a normal life"  
Ziva know thats what she had done but she had managed to as no one would have gone after her one because she was a great agent and the other because Gibbs no one really wanted to get on the wrong side of him**

However much sarah tried she couldnt keep her emotions hiddden, not when she knew it was her own aunt, tears streamed down her face, her eyes purposely looking away, the blood trickling down her face, staining her skin, but she knew for this to look real and to prevent her aunt being harmed, she would have to provoke her, "Mossad is a curse, it is dirty" she replied spitefully, she knew it would provoke reaction, but she knew it had to be done

**Hitting her twice more this time she couldn't help but add one in lower to her towards the gut area she would soon start on the areas that would hurt more, she stood up looking at her "Its in your body when you join there is no way out unless its death"**

Sarah felt sick, the thought of never seeing her husband or children again, or even her mother again flashing in her mind, tears streaming down her face, shed only had her son two days ago, so teh blow to her stomach hurt more than anything, making her double over as much as the ropes would allow, but she still refused to make eye contact. Her blue eyes pointed towards teh floor, glittering with tears

**Ziva laughed this time wondering around the chair stopping behide her she pulled her head back once more "What don't i get an answer this time? Shame even a scream would do me but seems i'm not doing myy job right maybe i lost my touch while i been away"  
Moving over she picked up her gun locking it she placed it right agist her shoulder knowing if not seen to and fast the blood loss would be great and very painful "Maybe we should try another way.. and i would like to point out the doctor we use to do helping out he was killed a while back so no help"**

Sarah felt ill at the laugh, and her tears streamed down her face, the blood from her face trickling down, and begun coverfing her heart locket (which contained the photo of herself and her mother when she was younger), and star of david. she wanted to say something, tell her aunt who she really was, she wanted her aunt to save her, and hold her but she knew if she did, there was a chance of her aunt being harmed, and she couldnt stand that thought, but she knew again provoking would make her react again, "Of course you are not doing it right, you could never hurt me enough to make me want to go back to mossad. it is dirty and it is wrong, i hate it!" she said faking anger, "i shall never go back"

**Ziva moved pulling both the kneckless from her dropping the locket and threading on it the star of David though she placed on the table neatly, she might not be fully following her relegon though she always had respect for it and others for that matter of fact brushing her fingers over it soon kicking the neckles that was broke on the floor away from herself calling out in Herbew to the guys outside of the door "Needle now" She placed her hand out soon one came in placing a needle and some form of drug in a bottle to her**

She looked up at her aunt, tears streaming down her face, she looked younger than she truly was, but her eyes were full of fear but they showed no hate towards her aunt,, but a glint of adoration and love towards her before she lookede towards teh necklace and smiled that you had left the locket alone

**Taking the things she soon was setting the injection up moving over to her she knelt down infront of her "Unlucky for you my brother showed me a few things before he was killed. i know where i can cut you coursing pain though not killing you and even how to get this around your system the fastist.. Its going to be like a bad trip and the only way out is for me to give you the other half" She stood up then injecting it into her**

she cried, she wanted her mother, she could not stand this much longer but she knew she had to. she tried to curl up but found she couldnt. "When you finally kill me. please give me back my locket" she said almost child like, loooking at her locket, wanting to see her mother again, wondering if she would ever find out what had happened

**Walking back going to leave the mixurte of things to get around her system she picked up the locket placing it next to her before shooting a perfict shot at it soon sending pieces everywhere "oops"**

that was what broke her, her eyes were so childlike, as they streamed, her eyes on the locket, her eyes a bright blue like gibbs. it was that that made her scream out in pain, the pain of seeing it broken, everything she had was in that locket, in a sentimental manner. it was everything to her, it was the only thing she had of her mother, she looked at it, she could see the image of her mother and cried. she wanted her mother so much

**"So do we have a deal yet.. Yes?" She asked as though making it out that she had a choise but ofcourse she did't have one at all and that was the whole point of this is she did have a choise they would have killler her freely by now, placing her gun back down on the table picking up the other kneckless though this time she held it out,, looking at the star of david having one of the same around her neck like always it never was taken off**

Sarah looked at her mothers picture, and remembered that ziva must not see it. she slid her foot to bring the lockt to her, effectively hiding it under her foot, "You will never have a deal, not now, you broke my locket, that was everything to me, i will not fight you, and i shall not make it harder fo ryou, so just shoot me, then this will be over for you, and they wont harm you because you would have done your job ziva" she said, accidnelty letting slip that she knew her name

**Ziva soon turned raisisng her eyebrows as she said her name "Not once has anyone said my name or have ai said it.. So your going to tell me how you know my name" She shouted nearly this time showing she was getting mroe pissed off by the moment which would get dangours**

"Because I have heard it before" she replied, looking up at you, her eyes looked like gibbs but everythnig else was pure israeli

**Moving she lent on the chair her face less then a few intches away from her now staring her right in the eyes "Tell me what i need to know or your not have a tounge**

she made eye contact for the first time, "My mother is Ana David, and my father is Jethro Gibbs, you are my aunt" she said quietly

**Soon slaping the younger female around the face infront of her "You have your facts wrong somewhere i only had one sister Tali, who was killed so how about this time we go again though you don';t lie" SHe shouted at her still keeping herself close**

She lifted her foot from the locket, revealing a photo of Ana, but it was Tali. "I cannot tell you, unless I can trust you, but I cant trust you. I did until you broke my locket, I did not care how much you hurt me physically, but she is my mother and she is everything to me, her, my husband and both my children are my world, all of which were pictured in that" her fingers fidlied with her wedding ring, behind her back

**Moving back she picked up the photo looking at it for a good while as it was a young photo she could easily tell her sister out though still not believing it "Whoever gave you this photo is sick my sister was killed in a suaside bombing at the age of sixteen"**

"as i said i cannot tell you here, and seeing as you have been told to kill me, i will never tellyou" she looked at the photo, "the reason i ran from mossad is because they took me from my mother when i was 6, i never wanted to be trained, i never wanted them to do thosse things to me, but they did, and i wanted my mom" she sobbed, "i need her, and if i were asked again to chose between her and mossad, i would chose her again"

**Ziva laughed shakign her head "I'm not the one ordered to kill you, see the guys out there will have fun doing that i'm just merly a go between" She commented befoer she shook her head "You where brought up to do this there is no way out of that.. Even i know that"**

Sarah cried, she was losing everything shed only just found, "But I have US citizenship, My husband is American and so is my father. I believe you used to work for him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, yes?" she sighed, "To think, Im never gonna get to meet him" she said to herself, and then looked at you, "If I am to be killed, please do it yourself, I will never return to Mossad, if I do, I will never see my babies again. so you might as well kill me, I do not want them knowing anything of Mossad, I want them to have a normal childhood, something I could only dream of" she lookeda at the locket, watching it, the pain and hurt in her eyes were visible now her shield was gone, but it was not for her njuries bu the thought of never seeing her family again, and she felt guilty because she knew that if her mother found out that it was her aunt doing this then, she would go after her.

**Ziva moved back looking at her raising his eyebrows towards her alittle shooked at what she had told her though she shook her head "Just because you work for Mossad doesn't mean you don't get to see your family"**

Sarah sighed, "I cant risk them being taken, and used like I was. My little girl deserves so much more, and so does my new son. I do not want them to know of my past, and I dont want them to have anything to do with Mossad. They should be taught of teh beauty of Israel but nothing else" she looked up at you, "Would you want your children to be taken from you in the night and forced to be trained and abused?" she asked

**"They are never taken and abused" She commented never having it do to herself or anyone she know about "You choise to join then thats it you stay it till death... I know that well i signed up for it myself volentered"**

Sarah sighed, "My grandfather took me from my mother when I was six, I know you chose to be Mossad but I never did" she said crying, and looking down

**"Maybe because he thought it was for the best... Its with in the family to be Mossad these days" She commented keeping her eyes locked on her now**

Sarah looked at you, "Is that what you would want for your child?" she asked again, she looked like a lost child, more than the seventeen year old mother she truly was

**Ziva laughed alittle "For my child to know how to look after themselfs.. Yes but the killing no" She commented "And i don't believe my father would make me choise my child to go though it"**

"He made me do it" she said quietly, "I am his grandchild, what makes any other child different?" she looked away, this was worse than the hits, becausee she was opening up to her, and she knew her aunt could never care nor love her, like most aunts would

**Ziva moved over and slapped her hard around the face "You never talk bad about my father or i will kill you so slowly your think your in hell already" She shouted at her loudly now**

Sarah was the spitting image of her mother; Tali or Ana as she was now known as, apart from her fathers blue eyes. She sobbed, not for the slap but the hate in her aunts eyes

**Ziva never liked anyone to talk bad about her family though who did. Ziva moved around the room not looking at her at that point "Never say antyhing bad about my father"**

Sarah nodded, she did not want to cause her aunt harm in any way so she agreed to not talk about him, although she knew herself that Eli was not the man that Ziva thought he was. But she looked down, tears streaming, she wished her aunt would care about her even half as much as she cared for her fsther.

**Ziva know nothign about Sarah or not even sure if she was who she said she was so she really couldn't care about her really, she laughed watching the tears stream down her face "They really not trainned you well have they.. Mossad don't cry its a sign of weakness"**

She looked up at you, the image of Tali at her age, "I trust you, that is why I allow my tears, If IT were anyone else here, I would block them out, but I do not see the point"

**"Never cry" She commented back loudly knowing it really was agist everything she had been trainned for she had really gone back to this way of living since getting back**

Sarah looked up, "My mother said there is nothing wrong with letting emotion show when you are with someone you can trust"

**"Who said your able to trust me?" She glared at her for a moment or two "Your mother was always the best of us.. but the rest of us? We're different"**

Sarah smiled, "My mother did. She speaks highly of you" she said softly

**Ziva turned to look at her "You should be just like your mother and father,.. Not like the animals the rest of this family are like**

Sarah nodded, "I wish I were but my training made me into something I dont want to be" she coughed, the blow to her sstomach caused internal bleeding, and blood trickled from her mouth, her face paler

**Ziva carried on wondering around herself looking towards her before ahead once more as she paced "The trainned hardness you up.. It doesn't change anything"**

She watched her aunt, but didnt say anything, just coughed again, more blood falling down from her lips, she smiled faintly at the thought that whatever happened now, it wouldnt be the men that killed her but her aunt, which she preferred. Her blue eyes looked like Gibbs, as she looked at you, the sparkle in her eyes gradually dissapearing

**Calling out then in Hebrew for a doctor to come and seat to her herself she left the room letting the doctor go in, she went to speak to her father at that point knowing there was allot of things she needed to clear up with him**

Sarah watched you leave, and looked down, realising you still had the locket, she begun to panic, if her grandfather was to find out about her mother, then he would have her killed, she cried. The doctor made the mistake of untying her to tend to the injuries. Sarah grabbed your gun from the table, holding it to him, he left her be, as she made to follow you, shooting the men outside the door.

**Getting out of the building they where holding her in she placed ehr phone to hear ear waiting for her father to answer the phone wondering over to the car she was using she wondered back and forth waiting for someone to answer the other end.**

Sarah run to you, grabbing the phone and disconecting it, her eyes begigng you, "Please, If you tell him, he will find her and kill her. I will lose my mother, and you will lose your sister for real this time"

**As soon as her hand touched the phone Ziva turned grabbing her arm not caing how rough he was no one touched anything of hers and slamming her agist the car "I need a word with my father.. You touch my phone again no matter if your family or not i will rp your arm off and beat you with it**

"I beg you, do not mention my mother, please do not risk her life, can you honestly tell me that you want your own sister to be killed?" she said, not struggling against your hold, as she used her spare hand to give you, your gun back, "You may need it" she said gently, "There is a chance he will go after you too, I want you to be safe"

**Ziva kept her hold on her the whole time now "I killed my own brother you think i will not risk asking my father about something i need to know the answer to?" She commented then having infact killed her brother to save Gibbs "He's not stupid enough to go after his own daughter"**

She nodded, "I know, and that is why I look up to you, I admire you, but if you want to know of my mother, I can take you to her, I could prove it to you right this second if I could find my cell phone" she sighed, "But he is, he went after my mother, and blamed it on Hamas. He is not the man you think he is, he does not act as a father to you, he is more like a boss, someone to tell you what to do. This is not you Ziva, this is not who you are. Why would you kill your sister, simply to get answers from a man who will lie to you"

WILL ADD TO THIS AS OUR ROLEPLAY CONTINUES


	2. To Beg For Anothers Life

**Hearing what she was saying about her father she couldn't help but take another swing at her unable to stop herself shouting at her fully in Hebrew now which she always did when she was agry about something, though wanting to see her sister so badly in another way she never wanted to always seen her as dead for so many years "You never talk about my father like that you don't know him.. You cann;t choise your family"**

Sarah slumped against the car, and sighed, "Dont I know it, do you think if I could choose family I would choose him? Do you honestly think that? But I would choose you everytime, and I know you want to see her, shes your sister after all, but you have to know you cant tell him, he will kill her. Please dont take her" she begged you, tears streaming down, she looked like Tali

**"I need to talk to my father.. All the tears you are able to cry is not going to chance that.. Yes i would do anything to see my little sister but there are so many things i have to ask my father"**

Sarah nodded in understanding, "Then do not say she is alive and please do not tell him about her change of name, please do not risk her life for answers"

**"You think i am like that? Ari told me allot of things now this i need to talk to him just to find out a few things i'm not going to bring her up now at all"**

Sarah shook her head, "I dont but I could not take the chance when it comes to her" she cringeed at his name, but tried to hide it, "Thank you" she said softly and hugged her aunt gently

**Ziva glanced around before back at her once more "Jus get back inside and let the doctor look at you, i need to speak to him on my own!**

Sarah nodded, she put your gun into your hand because you hadnt taken it earlier, "You may need it" she said sadly, hugging her aunt, she seemed to be memorising every part of her aunt before going back inside

**Ziva didn't hug her back it was something she never did watching her walk off back placing her gun on the roof she was soon on the phone once more to talk to her father**

Sarah looked back at her aunt before walking going inside, a tear sliding down her cheek at the thought that she might not see her aunt again, she was worried. She wasnt that fussed that Ziva was being cold towards her, she understood, it hurt her but it didnt hurt as much as the thought of her aunt being harmed.

**Leaning agist her car she was speaking to her father for a good hour or so before she finally made her way back inside of the building not sure if she was believing all this or not **

Sarah had been bandaged up, and sat in the corner, furthest from the doctor, curled up, fiddlign with smashed parts of her locket, tears falling

TO BE CONT......


	3. To Be Free Together ?

She wanted her mother but she knew if she tried then it would risk her mothers safety.

**Wondering back in she glanced over towards Sarah "Get up we're leaving.. We have a plane to catch" She simply said not going to add any more information to why or how she managed to pull this off knowing she could be dead if anyone was to find out infact.**

Sarah nodded and stood, pocketing scraps of her locket, keepign them in her hand like a life line, they were important to her, she wiped the tears. She knew her aunt was risking her life doing this, and hugged her, she didnt expect a hug back, but she wanted her aunt to know that she did know what was happening, and she was thankful to her

**Ziva never hugged back she was nebver one to get close to anyone or anything something she had learnt from a young age, moving out of the building guessing she would follow not looking back one as she made her way to the car**

Sarah followed you, walking behind, watching everything around her on high alert, she wanted to protect her aunt because she knew the dangers of her aunt taking her

**Ziva know she was safe had been watching the area for a good while now getting to the car she jumped into the drivers side of the car leaning over grabbing a clean pair of clothes for Sarah **

Sarah instinticevly checked beneath the car for a bomb before getting in, she smiled shyly at her aunt, watching her actions curiously

**Handing over the clothes she didn't say anything soon putting her foot down and speeding off after a while she spoke "Go grab some passports i'm having made up i take you to American then you have to just dissapper"**

Sarah took the clothes, and nodded, "Thank you but arent you coming too?" she asked with slight hope

**"I'm coming to America then i plan to disapper as well" She commented before adding "To risky for us both to go to the same place i need to see someone first though"**

She nodded, "Why are you doing this? Im not worth it" she said with a sigh, she didnt want her aunt to have to go into hiding because of this

**Ziva glanced at her for a moment before right back at the road once more making sure she was not going to drive into anything at the speed she went at "If any part of what you are telling me is true you need to get out of this job and away from everything"**

Sarah nodded, "It is true, all of it. I would never lie to you" she said watching you

**Pulling up she took a gun from her pocket jumping from the car "keep your head down i just need to go grab something" She commented soon leaving closing the door running into the small house she had pulled up outside **

sarah nodded and hid, staying in the car, trusting her aunt

**After a good five minutes she came back out throwing a lardge bag in the back before she got in herself having passports in her hand, fake ofcourse soon she had her foot down once more knowing the plane was leaving any time **

Sarah smiled at her aunt, "Thank you" she said softly, "My mother was right about you" she said watching you

**COMMENT AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY **


	4. For the wrong reasons

**After a while she pulled up at the airport getting out grabbing everything she needed from the car, getting the passpots she moved over handing Sarah one "What your mother said about me is more then likey wrong i've grown allot changed since then"**

Sarah smiled, "Your not one of them like you said earlier. Your not what they taught you" she said softly, "You deserve better"

**Walking into the airport she already had the tickets which would save time meaning could walk right though check in "I'll always be what i've been trainned for"**

Sarah followed but, stood in frontof her, looking up at her, she was the image of Tali, "Believe me, your not like them"

**Ziva stopped for a second before she pushed past going to the passport control glancing at her for a scond "Leae this till we get you home"**

Sarah nodded, as she went through with you, "Okay, but just remember onething." she looked at you, "They wouldnt be standing right here, risking their lives to get me home, but you are" she said quietly so taht you could hear but not the people around them

**Ziva glanced at him trying to comment this the way she could with out sounding like she cared even if she did "I owe Gibbs.."**

She shook her head, "That is rubbish, he doesnt even know I exist let alone where I am, that is not why your doing it. But seeing as thats all Im going to get from you, take this" she said giving you bach the bag, "I can make it on my own, theres no point me endangering your life, not when im not worth it, and you dont even want me around" she sighed, and started walking away, towards the seats on the other side

**Ziva soon went afer her grabbing her arm tightly to pull her into the toilets wanting to have a work with her "My lifes in danger now no matter what, i've set you free getting you on a plane getting you home!" She soon added on the end "Just remeber that.. I'm losing my family, my home, my job everything to help you out so don't you dare go off acting at the one that comes worse out of this"**

Sarah nodded, "But Im not worth it, Im not saying Im coming of worse, I know what your losing, but arent I family too?? Isnt my mother your family? And what bout my two kids? Arent they your family too? Im not worried for my life, so dont think that! Im worried about yours"

**"My father is my family has been all my life... I respect him with everything" She soon moved away going grabbing herself a coffee and sitting by herself she was not going to fight about this she had way to much in her head going on she needed to think about **

Sarah sighed, "So you dont even think of me as family?" she shook her head, "Do you think he really cares for family?" she asked quietly

**Knowing she could go for Sarah right there though knowing she needed to get onto the plane she jut sat there glancing up towards her before back down ather mobile as she pulled it out taking out the sim card throwing it all in the bin**

Sarah sighed knowing her aunt didnt believe her, she passed heer an envelope, inside was a photo of Ziva and cash, along with a deadline.

**Moving the envelope not even looking inside of it she placed it to the side knowing she had to calm herself down as much as she could.. see needed to get on the plane no matter what**

Sarah sighed, frustrated, "Look in the damn envelope, he gave me it three days ago, I was not even the target, it was a cover story" she said it so only you could hear her, "Your father ordered it on you"

**Ziva sat forward then looking towards her "Look just keep quite, just don't talk because i have a problem of killing people that talk to much" She stared at her before she sat back throwing the envelope at her "Your going to need the money"**

Sarah nodded, putting the money back in her pocket, not saying anything else but put her hand to link with her aunts, and whispered, "I would never have gone through with it"


	5. Avoidance Hurts

**Ziva looked towards her before she took her hand away she was never one to do all that she placed her phone back in her pocket "He would have guessed you wouldn't do it"**

Sarah sighed, "I still fail to see why your doing all this. Im not worth it, and you making it perfectly clear how much you hate me. So why bother??"

**She looked up once more "Your family right.. And i've been brought up to learn that family stick together no matter what.. Thats what i'm doing right now"**

Sarah nodded, "But you still dont think im worth it.....nor do i"

**Getting to her feet grabbing her bag once more "Come on planes about to go soon..."**

Sarah sighed, yet again her aunt was avoiding her questions, she wished she had a normal family, she wished her aunt could love her, or even hug her, anything but the emptiness, she followed her, going through security

**Getting onto the plane traveling first class as she was use to getting to her seat she sat down turning her mobile off she glaced towards Sarah before ahead once more hoping it wouldn't be full of questions all the trip**

Sarah sat down too, but remained silent, she curled up in her chair, hiding her face as tears fell, she went to reach for her necklace and moved her hand back to her lap when she remebered it was gone, so she slipt her hand into her pocket pulling out a small part of the locket and fiddling with it.


	6. Contemplation

**Ziva simply relaxed into the chair being more glad when they where in the air but of course was going to be a long flight to well somewhere she was well called home, knowing it would be nice to catch up with everyone once more.**

Sarah sat in silence, fiddling with the parts of her locket

**Soon in the air Ziva glanced at her "Try get some sleep your going need some energy for when you get off and its long a fight"**

Sarah shook her head, "I dont like to sleep, I do not feel safe" she admitted, looking down

**"Your on a plane 30 thousand feet up.. If anything your more then safe" She commented soon leaning back in her chair tilting it back she closed her eyes**

Sarah smiled faintly reassured by her aunt, she curled in her seat, leaning back in her chair, and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over, she was soon asleep

**Ziva was never a deep sleeper was to risky to be so, she lay there in a light sleep still sleep all the same**

Sarah slept peacefully, and in a deep sleep, after all she felt safer with her aunt

**It was a good while before she got up once more moving past Sarah she went to the toilet and a wonder around on the plane to exercise her legs as well as hate being in one place for so long**

Sarah slept gradually falling back into the nightmares that ihit her every night, the true reason she hated sleep. she flinched in her sleep, her eyes moving rapidly, but still in a deep sleep

**Coming back after a while with a drink she sat down on her chair glancing at her seeing her having a nightmare though didn't dream of waking her guessing it would go**

She shivered, a tear falling, as she seemed to be trying to fight it, but couldnt, she flinched more, her eyes going fast.A couple of passengers near them,, looked at her strangely, as she was silent but seemingly trying to fight soething off in her sleep, holding her head tightly

**Ziva just glared at the people looking at her making them look away soon enough, turning to look at her she spoke softly "Sarah"**

Sarah just carried on as she was, fidgeting, and almost clawing at her head, seeming in pain, as her eyes moved rapidlyThe passangers avoided looking anywhere near, terrifeid

**Talking louder now to try get her to wake up "Sarah come on wake up" Ziva was never one to care what anyone else thought or even said about herself so everyone else about was not bothering her at all**

sarah was deep in the nightmare, the screams getting louder, she gripped her head in a firmer grip, as tears fell, she looked simply like a scared child

**PLacing her hand on her shoulder the other on her cheek she spoke once more louder again "Sarah" Doing her best to wake her up**

Sarah woke, her eyes filled with pure fear but she automatically reached out hugging her aunt, she was shaking with fear, her cheeks stained with her tears

**Ziva couldn't help but hug her back this time knowing she more then likely needed it though was not going to get any more then that Ziva had never really been shown so was never that responsice to people**

Sarah instinctively clung to her aunt, falling back into a peaceful sleep, free of nightmares, soother by the sound of her aunts heartbeat

**Moving one hand away she kept the other around her letting her sleep knowing it was for the best for her to sleep while she could before she would have to soon looking over her shoulder**

Sarah snuggled into her aunt, she felt safe, and it showed, her breathing was calm and peaceful as she listened to her heartbeat

**Closing her own eyes relaxing once more though far from going to let herself sleep it was something she could do with out right now**

sarah slept peaceful, her sleeping showed how much she trusted her aunt, andd felt safe with her

**Ziva must have fallen asleep her self because next thing she know was getting woken up by the wheels hitting the tarmac, she could kick herself right then for letting herself to fall that far asleep**

Sarah woke, and smiled when she realised you had let her hug you, she hugged you once more before sitting upright again, but she kept close to you still weary

**Ziva soon got up as soon as they could from the seat grabbing her bag form the storage above she glanced at Sarah for a second "Where you heading to meet your mother?"**

Sarah smiled, "Washington DC" she said softly, and bit her lip, "Would you like to come ? You could stay with us if you wanted to. My mother would love for you to come" she said with a smile, knowing her mother spoke of Ziva a lot

**Getting front he plane she looked around herself glade to be back in Washington for so many reasons a smile on her lips she looked at Sarah "I need to go see some old friends one will put me up hopefully i know i'm safe there then.. but maybe i'll come see her some time"**

Sarah looked down, but nodded, "Okay" she said queitly, she hugged her aunt, terrified shed never see her again

**Ziva hugged her back this time getting though all the check points she had a car parked up waiting for them getting to it she put her hand under the car getting the key**

Sarah smiled at the fact shed hugged back, and walked with her, watching around them on alert again

**Opening the car she throw her bag into the back looking over at Sarah "Get in i'll drop you off at your mothers then i'm gonna have to leave"**

Sarah nodded, as she got in, "Will you stay for a bit? She would love to see you" she said softly, not wanting to pressure her, she said nothing else

**"I might come back but i need to get somewhere safe i need to see your father" She commented soon driing off as the pair had got into the car**

Sarah nodded, "I have never met him, is he a good man?" she asked curiously

**Ziva nodded her head "Hes a very good man... Hes saved me from allot of danger and trouble in the past makes you feel safe"**

Sarah smiled, she had so many questions about her father, but she didnt ask them, worried it would annoy her aunt, so she stayed silent, but happy in the knowledge that he would protect her aunt

**Pulling up outside where she was going to be dropping Sarah off at where was safe enough to do so knowing she would need to dumb the car soon**

Sarah opened the door, and looked at her aunt, "will i ever see you again??" she asked looked down

**Ziva shrugged "If it becomes safe i might come see you, but only if its safe"**

sarah nodded, "its safe in there, they didnt manage to take me from there, ti was tthe school they took me from" she said softly but she got out, leaving the envelope of money on the seat, she didnt want it, but she wanted to make sure that you had something, so she wanted you to haev it, she shut the door and walked up to the housse, and knocked, not having the key with her

**Ziva kept herself parked outside making sure Sarah got into the house ok before she would drive off keeping her eyes locked on her her ears listening out for anything**

The door opened and her mother embraced her tightly

**Ziva waited till Tali had hugged Sarah soon putting her foot down and speeding off unable to stick around for more reasons then one she just needed to get out of there"**

Sarah looked down, as Tali watched the car go, she held her daughter close, and asked sarah how her sister was. sarah smiled and tol her, but didnt tell her about the beating

**Ziva drove to Gibbs she was soon in his basement waiting for him to come home from working curled up under his boat**

Gibbs came down stairs into his basement, and looked at you, choosing to let you speak only if you wanted to he got a couple of glasses of bourbon and passed one to you

**Having not been in the country for a good few months now she looked up at Gibbs taking the glass form him soon necking it back she kept quite looking ahead of herself once more**

He chuckled to himself and ppoured you another glass, "Anything you wanna talk bout?" he asked sitting beside you

**Soon necking the next one back as well she couldn't help but lean agist Gibbs she always felt safe around him**

Gibbs wrapped an arm around you pulling you in close, offering you his, because you seemed to need it, but he remained silent, just holding you close

**Ziva kept close letting herself in allot of ways to shut down tears falling form her eyes now never risking to cry normally**

Gibbs held you close, his arms around you, "Do you want to talk??"

**Ziva shook her head keeping herself close to him**

"then i wont make you" he said, holding you close, "do you want more drink?"

**Curling up more under his boat she kept her eyes closed "He lied to me Gibbs.. Took everything i trusted and played with it"**

Gibbs held her close, and nodded, knowing it must be Eli you were talking about, he squeezed your hand slightly, encouraging you to talk but not pressuring you to

**Ziva didn't move then or say anything else just glad to have Gibbs someone she trusted around**

Gibbs held her close, wishing he couldve protected her, he silently promised he would do more to protect her

**Turning she held onto Gibbs, her family had pretty much fallen apart she didn't know what was right or wrong now**

Gibbs held her, "If you tell me, I can try and help you get through this, Im not going to pressure you into anything though" he said softly

**"My father... He lied to me my sister shes not dead, he tired to get me to kill my own family with out even knowing about it"**

Gibbs nodded, "Have you seen your sister yet?" he asked softly, "Who did he ask you to do that to? He should never have even suggested it" he held you closer, he didnt seem to mind if his questions went unanswered but he wantedd you to know he cared and he was listening

**Ziva didn't answer sitting herself up right doing her best to dry her eyes with her hand though was not working all to well she glanced at Gibbs**

Gibbs moved his hands and wiped your tears, after letting go of you to let you sit up

**Ziva smiled softly knowing everything was going be fine while she was with Gibbs**

Gibbs held her close to him, he loved her, but he wouldnt tell her, afraid she wouldnt feel the same and Incase it confused her more than she already seemed to be. He couldnt stand the thought of anyone hurting her, and wanted to protect her forever. He knew it was getting late, and knew it would get chilly down in the basement and pulled a blanket over to cover Ziva. He tucked it carefully around her and held her close, so she was warm and safe

**Smiling at Gibbs she held the cover over her she had mananged to stop herself from crying she lent into him once more taking her phone out she slide it along the floor till it broke not wanting to have any way her father could find out where she was**

Gibbs held her tight to him, "Ill buy you a new one in the morning" he said softly

**She smiled softly shaking her head "Nah i'll be ok"**

Gibbs nodded, "Okay" he said, "But Ill need your new number" he commented with a smirk

**She smiled at him "Who said i'll want you to have it" She said some what getting back to her normal self**

Gibbs smirked, "Well I want it" he said, glad she was getting back

**Moving some what she was not planning of going anywhere but under his boat she was happy and safe there **

Gibbs smiled, "You okay?"

**"I'll be ok Gibbs i just need to find out what the hell is going on with my family£**

Gibbs nodded, "maybe if you talk about it, you can understand it?"

**Sighing she nodded once more "I found out my sister shes alive... She has a family living in Washington, i had a chance to see her i just drove off"**

Gibbs nodded, "Why? I thought youd be excited to see her and her family. Does that mean you have nieces or nephews?"

**She nodded her head glancing down "You believe someone is dead for so long, then find out they are not its hard to take in"**

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah" he agrred and squeezed your hand lightly, " Did you get to see her?"

**Ziva nodded "Yes i say her for a second before i drove off at speed down the road.. I'm not sure what to do Gibbs"**

Gibbs nodded, "What would you think if your sister drove off at full speed, when you wanted her with you ?" she asked, trying to get her to see it from a different view

**Ziva shurgged "I wouldn't even know her Gibbs.. She was a child when i last saw her just 16 she'll have changed so much"**

Gibbs nodded, "Shes still your sister, who does she have in dc?"

**"Family i'm guessing" She kept her eyes at the floor that time not daring to look up towards him**

Gibbs nodded, "something your not telling me?" he asked

**She simply shook her head to that not looking at Gibbs**

Gibbs sighed, he wasnt going to force it even though he knew you were lying to hiim, he seemed dissapointed but just pulled you closer

**Holding the cover he had put around her tighter she kept herself quite now not going to risk saying anything more**

gibbs held her close, "whatever you say to me, ill believe, and whatever you say i wont hold against you or hate or try and get you to do anything you dont want to do. but know that im here for you when your ready to tell me the truth" he said softly

**Ziva kept her head down and just nodded**

Gibbs held you clsoe and pressed a soft kiss to your head, to symbolise that he would be there for her, "How bout we go up, its warmer. You can take my bed, Ill take the couch, youll need some sleep"

**Ziva soon shook her head "I'll be fine down here.. Its safe down here"**

Gibbs nodded, "its safe up tehre too, ill even lock my door" he said softly, "would it be okay if i lwent u and locked it anyways?? " he said, he never locked it but having her in his house, he wanted to make sure she ewas safe

**She shook her head knowing no matter what she was n ot leaving being in his basement for the night she needed to be there something about it felt safe and almost like a family home should be like**

Gibbs nodded, "How bout I go up and lock teh front door anyway, and then Ill come stright back down to you, Il bring more blankets down, if your going to sleep down here you might as well be comfortable. Dont worry Ill stayy doown here too

**She smiled softly towards him nodding her head glad he was not going to leave her now something she was very much in need off**

gibbs smiled, "you okay down here on your own for a few minutes? ill be quick. do you want food too?"

**She smiled "Ill be fine plus i know where you keep your gun just in case" She commented keeping herself where she had been in the first place**

Gibbs smirked, and got up, walking upstairs he locked the doors, and checked that the windows were closed, making sure it was as if he were asleep. Moving t his bedrom he got covers, pillows and duvets and brough them down making a bed for you under the boat, and lifting you up with eease laying you on the makeshift bed, and covering you over, "comfy?"

**Ziva kept herslef in the corner she was in though had managed to fall asleep while Gibbs had been away not sure how she had managed to do so**

Gibbs smiled, seeing you asleep and managed to get you onto the make shift bed, and covered you over so you wouldnt be cold.

**Ziva slept for a good few hours curled up knowing she was safe**

Gibbs smiled, and sat beside you, intending on getting a bit of sleep himself

**After a fewhours she woke herself up with a small jump knowing she had to go see her sister and family now**

Gibbs smiled at you, "You okay?"

**"Yes i'm ok just need to go do something" She commented moved standing herself up sorting out her hair knowing she would have to look some what prestable**

Gibbs nodded, "Want a lift or anything?" he asked just in case

**She nodded her head "Yeah sure if you don't mind that is"**

Gibbs smiled, "Its no problem, where do you want me to drop you off, or do you want me to come in with you?"

**"My sisters about time i go to see her and try and sort everything i guess"**

Gibbs nodded, "Good Idea" he commented as he stood up and offered you a hand, "Do you want me to come in? Or just drop you off?" he asked, in case you wanted him there

**"You mind just dropping me off?" She asked knowing she needed to do this by herself**

Gibbs nodded, "Sure, you know where I am if you want me okay" he said softly, offeiring you a hand up

**She took his hand getting herself up thanking him with a smile**

Gibbs smiled, and led you up the stairs, "Want to get changed or anything before you go?"

**She shook her head "If i do i'm going keep finding other things to do instead of going"**

Gibbs chuckled, "Of course" he said amused by her, and unlocked the door, and lead you to the car, watching around him, protective of you. Gibbs opened the car door for you, and got in his side

**She got into the car putting her belt on **

Gibbs smiled, and gripped your hand gently to reassure you, "Itll be okay, theyre family after all" he smiled and drove off

**She looked at him before ahead once more looking down "Some great agent i am.. Can't see my own family"**

Gibbs frowned, "You are the best damn agent there is, and you can see tehm, were going to see them now" he said and took your hand to reassure you


	7. Reunion

After a while Ziva David knocked at a house. It was a typical 'white picket fence' styled house, with a neat garden and children's toys outside. The sound of laughter was coming from the back garden.

Ziva went around back and smiled seeing Sarah, Tali and two children playing outside.

Sarah was sat on the swinging bench with her mother as Kaity and David played on a blanket. David laughed and screeched as the kids played in the backyard.

Sarah smiled seeing Ziva there, her mind flashed to the beating and she froze. Tali gripped her hand, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I will be right back Ima" she said, saying mother in hebrew

Tali nodded, "Okay" she said softly and watched her daughter as Sarah stood and went to Ziva.

Ziva watched her closely as she walked towards her and embraced her. Ziva hugged her back, and smiled, already feeling like she belonged here.

Sarah led her back to her mother and smiled as the two sisters were reunited, under the watchful eye of Sarah's daughter; Kaity.

Everything would be okay from now on, and this family would be stronger than ever. Sarah would never forget the beating, but she did not need to forgive her aunt, because she had never blamed her to begin with.


End file.
